Series of Poems, CONTESTSHIPPING!
by AshesandFire
Summary: These are One-shot Poems about May and Drew! CONTESTSHIPING! Please R&R! They're really cute! BTW, I make the poems by myself!
1. Until I Met You

**Hey people! I made this poem by myself! Hope you like! REVIEW! BTW, Its May's POV!**

_Cuts, bruises, even blood,_

_No one cared,_

I laid down on the ground, blood dripping down from my cold body. Several people past me like I was some kind of dirty mutt, which I probably was. Well except for the dog part.

_No shoulder to cry on,_

_Not even one,_

I hugged myself, barring my face down on my knees. I started to cry. Crying out all the pain. I squeeked when someone stepped on me, crying even more.

_That is,_

_Until I met you,_

I looked up when someone touched my bleeding arm. There was a boy, looking at me. He had green hair and with a pair of emerald eyes, he looked so clean. most likely everyone does. I looked at him tears running down my face. He looked so... nice... helpful... what was he doing? Was he going to hurt me even more, like everyone else does when I 'trip them'?

_You were there for me,_

_Through it all,_

"I'm sorry. I stepped on you, I didn't see you on the... ground... why are you cying?" He asked. I looked away, why was he still here? I closed my eyes. I felt arms being wrapped under my body.

_Helpped my wounds,_

_Every single one,_

I looked up, the boy was carrying me. "W-What are you d-doing" My voice was barley over a whisper, but was cracking badly. He looked down. "Im helpping you" He replied. Why was he helpping me?

_Confused to ask,_

_But I want to try,_

"Why?" I sniffled. "Do you see yourself? You're bleeding! You're losing blood!" He dodged all the people that was in his way. I sighed, bringing my hands up to my cold face. "How did this happen?" He asked.

_Memories cover my mind,_

_Don't ever go back,_

I nodded, memories flooding back in my mind. "Don't anwser that" He changed his mind. I sighed again, ignoring the tears forming in my eyes.

_Do you really care,_

_Or is it just my imagination,_

He finally brought me to the hospital and I was soon laying on a medical bed. "The doctor will be right with you" I heard a nurse say. I stared up at the ceiling while the boy was watching me.

_It's just like you love me,_

_But I dont know you,_

"You have anywhere to stay?" He asked me. I shook my head slightly, a tear flowing down my cheek. "You could live with me. Would you want that?" He asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

_I just have one question,_

_Do you really love me?_

I smiled for the first time, sence my family was still alive. I sat up and hugged him closely. "If you dont mind, but I would like that" I said politely. He hgged me back, "I dont mind one bit" I smiled back. I think I maybe love him... what if he loves me? This just might be a happy ending.


	2. Merry Chirstmas

**Hey people! I made this poem by myself! Hope you like! REVIEW! BTW, Its May's POV!**

* * *

><p><em>Winter snow falls then fades,<em>

_Into a field of white,_

_I'm waiting for you,_

_But you're not here,_

_The wind tossing my hair,_

_My eyes set on the sky,_

_I'm wrapped in warm clothes of cloth,_

_You sneak up behind me,_

_Snake your arms around my waist,_

_And say, "Sorry I'm late,"_

_Giggle and hug for warmth,_

_Pushed me gently,_

_Reached in his pocket,_

_"Merry Christmas, May,"_

_Open the small rectangular box,_

_I gasped,_

_A long necklace lay there,_

_Took it away and hooked it around me,_

_I reached my head for a kiss,_

_He accepted,_

_Merry Christmas_


	3. White Piano

**Hey people! I made this poem by myself! Hope you like! REVIEW! BTW, Its May's POV!**

* * *

><p><em>Blood trickles down my fingers,<em>

_From playing my white piano,_

_Making the keys blood red,_

_I played till I gave up,_

_Walking to the exit,_

_I heard a 'GoodBye' and turned,_

_Gasping I saw my friends,_

_Holding my blood up in the air,_

_He was smirking,_

_But then he started playing,_

_The most beautiful tune I heard,_

_In my life time,_

_Hearing the tune,_

_I made my way toward him,_

_Sitting next to him,_

_I played with him,_

_Our fingers making,_

_Our love song..._


	4. No More Beating

**Hey people! I made this poem by myself! Hope you like! REVIEW! BTW, Its May's POV! He is Brendan! And Drew is you!**

* * *

><p><em>Dancing in my pile of blood,<em>

_In a white long dress,_

_Tears streaming down my face,_

_Stars shining down on me,_

_He's beating me to death,_

_Just let me be,_

_Now on the ground,_

_Thats where I lay,_

_But when you came along,_

_It all went away,_

_Saved me from my beating,_

_Why didnt you come sooner,_

_Because no that I found again,_

_I can finally say I love you!_


	5. Vines

**This is about Drew and grass pokemon! Please R&R!**

_Lacing you in my sensation,_

_Of my roses and vines,_

_Making you smell like,_

_Fragrant and Devine,_

_Leaves laugh and sway,_

_Whispering the words,_

_'Please stay and play',_

_Roses blossom from your smile,_

_Hidden from your frown,_

_It makes me so in denial,_

_Makes me fall in the grass,_

_Just being with you,_

_All wasting mass,_

_But when you go,_

_Roses wilt to the goodbye,_

_Full of pitiful sorrow,_

_When you come around,_

_Vines weak around your feet,_

_Almost dead on the ground._


	6. Beautiful Lies

**This is Mays POV and Drew is you! R&R!**

_Snow falls into a field of white,_

_Whispers follow the wind,_

_Tears gleaming in my eyes,_

_You say I'm ugly,_

_And I'm way pathetic,_

_Due to your ways,_

_And how it hurt,_

_I'm crying, sniffling,_

_While you are telling,_

_Your beautiful lies!_


	7. Lost Loved One

**This is when May lost Drew. He is dead. Mays POV! R&R!**

_Rain falls from the sky,_

_Clouds is the color of gray,_

_Eyes full of tears,_

_Shimmering silently in the moonlight,_

_Hair swaying in the breeze,_

_Sitting down on my knees,_

_My lip quivering focally,_

_I will not cry,_

_This is when you,_

_Lost your loved one._


End file.
